Yellow, the color of love
by Abuurn
Summary: Will loves Emma's fashion. So, why not buy her a dress? Total fluff.


Will walked into his apartment, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and taking off his shoes, making sure to put them in their rightful place-the left side of the closet. Emma had to make sure everything was neat, of course, ever since she had moved in with him. He didn't mind; everything seemed to be going great after the glee kids won regional's.

"Hey, Em." He greeted, leaning over the back of the couch, watching Emma on her laptop.

"Hi, Will." She smiled up at him.

"Looking for a new outfit?" He guessed, looking over the screen. She was on , her favorite site to buy her clothes. Almost everything she got was from it.

"Yeah, just looking though." She clicked through pages, searching dresses.

"Oh, I like that one," Will pointed to a red spaghetti strap dress that had a black belt around it. "And that one, that ones nice-" He pointed to a bunch of others.

"Will, your not helping much if you point out every dress you see," Emma laughed.

He shrugged. "You'd make anything look good, Em." He smiled down at her, watching her face color as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Thanks, but, I'm trying to shop, if you don't mind." She turned back to the screen, searching through pages. They both sat and eyed the dresses until Will spoke up.

"Wait, stop." He looked closer at one. "Click on that one,"

Emma enlarged the dress and read the description. "Kings of Neon," She repeated the title. It was a bright yellow dress with straps that went around the shoulders and crossed in the back. It buttoned up in the front, from the waistline up, right above where it frilled out a bit. Will looked Emma from head to toe, mentally dressing her in the dress.

"Yellow IS your color, you know." Will commented, looking back at the screen. Emma smiled as she looked at the dress, but it immediately disappeared as she saw the price.

"Gosh, that's expensive for such a simple sun dress…" She sighed. "I don't have the money for that right now."

Will leaned down and placed a kiss to her shoulder. "Its ok, we can wait for a little while."

"Yeah, I guess," She shut her laptop and turned around for a kiss, which she got.

"Anything interesting happen today at school?" She asked after he pulled away.

"Nope, just the usual. Rachel stormed out of rehearsal because Mercedes got the solo in 'Never Alone.'"

"Of course, you tell me that everyday." She laughed, pulling him over the couch and on top of her as she slid the laptop onto the table.

"Anything else happen?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Nothing as interesting as being at home," He mused, diving down for another kiss.

* * *

Emma came home tired and sore from standing and doing S.A.T. preparation in heals. She kicked off her heals as she walked in, tossing them into the closet carelessly and very uncharacteristically.

"Will?" She called, looking around the small home. She decided he probably went to the store, they needed bread, anyway. She strode into their bedroom, hanging her purse in her closet. As she turned around to sit on the bed, she noticed a small box sat on her pillow. She looked down at the note that was stuck on it.

_Dear Emma, _

_I just had to buy this. I know you'll like it. _

_--Will_

She tore open the box carefully and unwrapped the bubble wrap, placing it to the side. She held up the dress- oh gosh, the bright yellow sun dress she had fallen in love with- and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Oh, gosh, Will…" She whispered, eyeing it in the mirror. She immediately tried it on, smiling at herself. It fit perfectly on her, and, as always Will was right- yellow was _defiantly_ her color. Then she saw them- yellow pumps with almost 4 inch heals sitting in the box. She slipped them on and, with one last glance in the mirror, walked out into the living room, where Will was waiting for her in a tux. A _tux. _

"Will? What's going on?" She titled her head to the side, staring at her boyfriend.

"Nothing. Do you like the dress?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

"Oh, Will, its beautiful. I cant believe you bought this for me. And the heals! They're perfect." She smiled as he took her hand. She twirled, letting the dress float on its own.

"Your beautiful," He whispered as he pulled her into a kiss. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away.

"So, what's with the tux?" Emma asked, straightening his tie.

"Its for dinner tonight." He grinned as he saw Emma's expression.

"D-dinner? Where?" She stuttered. She didn't like eating at public places. All those germ infested tables, other people cooking her food-it was disgusting.

"Here." He motioned to the dining room, which was dimmed. She was to exhausted when she came home to notice it. He led her by the hand to the room, and Emma stood in awe. There were candles, cinnamon scented, and a perfectly set table with an amazing looking dinner, and wine.

She was speechless. All she could utter was a soft "Wow." She couldn't believe Will had done all of this for her.

"Do you like it?" Will pulled a chair out for her, gesturing for her to sit. She did, scooting her chair up as Will sat on the other end of the small table.

"Its amazing, Will. Its too much." Her eyebrows knitted together. "What's the occasion?"

Will shrugged. "No occasion. I just thought you'd like it, after a all the S.A.T. prep and stuff."

She smiled widely. "Thank you so much. Your amazing." She sighed contently.

"Anything for you." He grinned at her. She was beautiful. Her strawberry red curls fell to her shoulders, framing her face that seemed to have a certain glow to it. The dress made things so much better; he was right, yellow _was_ her color.

Yellow, the color of the sun.

Yellow, the color of daisies.

Yellow, the color of Emma Pillsbury.

Yellow, the color of their love.


End file.
